Bother
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: After the Triwizard tournament, the whispers and rumours surrounding the death of Cedric and Harry's role in it cause him to snap. A multi crossover fic co-written between me and laineyvainey. Inspired by the song Bother by Stone Sour.
1. Wish I was to dead to cry

Summary: After the Triwizard tournament, the whispers and rumours surrounding the death of Cedric and Harry's role in it cause him to snap. A multi crossover fic co-written between me and laineyvainey. Inspired by the song Bother by Stone Sour.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Hellsing or any other things you may recognise in the Fic, if we did would we really be writing fanfiction?  
Flames will be used to roast the marshmallows we eat while laughing at the people who posted them.  
_**"Hey guys me again. Lousia and I had a tonne of fun writing thins so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated, and please follow this story...it's going to get GOOD! :D Lainey x"  
**_Please review? Pretty please?  
P.S Yes there are OC's and no they are not going to play a major role.  
P.S.S And we also know that this story is up twice….we wrote it together and we will post it together, we do not need Reviews and PMs telling us about this.

Now on with the show.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The young teen sat at the end of his house table, picking at his food. Yet again he was alone and shunned, all because of the words of a stupid little man who thought that the idea of something upsetting his ideal little world was unthinkable. How dare Cornelius Fudge call him a liar. Harry's hand tightened on his fork, as the mutterings around him started up again, louder than ever. How dare they all turn their backs on him after all he had done for them, he had smiled for them, bled for them and even performed for them and still they turned on him. Even Ron and Hermione had looked at him with fear as they told him to stay away, he could handle Ron after all hadn't Ron abandoned him many times the latest being earlier this very year, but Hermione was a shock, how could she of all people have thought this of him? Hadn't he ran to save her in first year during the troll attack? Hadn't he ran after Ron's little sister when she was stupid enough to fall under the spell of a inanimate object? Suddenly he snapped and stood his magic flaring around him.  
"How dare you all mock me and slander me",  
his voice deepened by the raw magic flowing through him.  
"I have spent this year and the ones before being tormented by you all being called a liar and a cheat, being hounded by those badges made by a spineless coward who hides behind his father's name, I fought a dragon for you people and you DARE do this to me? Well this is it, I QUIT! I will not take this anymore, know this Hogwarts and remember this day. For I will not ever be pushed around again, not by you and not by anyone else!"

With this Harry stormed out of the great hall leaving behind a silent and shocked hall. He got as far as the 3rd floor before realising he had nowhere to go, he slowed and whispered  
"Dobby",  
and not a second later the little elf appeared and bowed to him.  
"How can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?".  
The black haired boy sighed,  
"I need to find a place to hide, a place where I can train, do you know of somewhere like this?" "Dobby does sir, it be known as the come and go room by the elves of the castle sir"  
and with that the elf lead Harry to the room and showed him what to do to open it. After Dobby left Harry paced the corridor three times while thinking on what he needed before grasping the handle of the door that appeared and stepping into the room beyond. He spotted his trunk and Hedwig before a voice spoke up behind him  
**"Hello Harry Potter..."  
**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table eating her breakfast and daydreaming about her next date with Harry. She wondered if he would enjoy going fishing for Plimpy with her in the lake. He was so kind to her, always interested in what she was saying, Harry never teased her like the other student of Hogwarts. Sure he often looked confused while she was explaining the mating ritual of Nargles, but he never once mocked anything she believed in. Harry had even let her massage him with the slime of Moon Frogs for good luck in the Triwizard Tournament, and it had paid off. Luna's daydream was cut short when she heard her boyfriend start screaming from his place at the Gryffindor table. After all the lies that had been spread over the Daily Prophet and rumors flying around Hogwarts it was only a matter of time before Harry snapped. From across the Great Hall she could see sparks of magical energy flashing off Harry.

Watching as Harry ran out of the hall, Luna could not move. Paralyzed in shock she went over her options in her head. After what felt like hours of silence in the large Hogwarts Hall, murmurs started to buzz around pulling Luna out of her trance like state. She quickly gathers her school satchel and raced out of the Great Hall in pursuit of Harry.

Running as fast as she could to the seventh floor, hoping Harry would be in his bedroom. When she got to the seventh floor she breathless begged for the Fat Lady to open the door for her to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon arriving at his dorm she found the door unlocked and his possessions scattered across the room. Harry, his suitcase and Hedwig were nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done Harry..."


	2. You don't need to Bother

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome as! Sorry for being so late, reality SUCKS! On with the story...  
Lainey xx**

So sorry for the long gap between the updates, had 3 major essays due in at uni and was ill  
But now onto the show, we do not own anything but the OC's  
enjoy ~oncelostnowfound  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH  
Harry spun round almost falling over as he turned to face the voice.  
"Who are you?"

He shouted once he had locked eyes with the person. Said person was about 5ft 7in with a medium build, with stormy grey eyes and brown shoulder length hair. She laughed.  
"Me? Lets just say I'm here to help you in your quest to be the very best, and to catch them all!..."  
At Harry's strange look she amended herself.  
"Sorry too much dimension hopping"  
She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,  
"I am here to help you in your task to become strong enough to take on Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He has upset the balance of this verse in his quest for immortality, and fate must have been high on sugar when she made that prophecy about you two!"  
just brushing off Harry when he asked about the prophecy  
"Shush plot holes….."  
She looked around nervously  
"The plot bunnies can be very harsh on rule breakers, anyway that's the reason I am here because the Powers That Be, have decided that Voldemort is a bit OP compared to you and so want to help you"  
"I will be helping you get training in magic, physical strength, weapons and tactics. This will hopefully help you. As for who I am, I am one of the beings that has some power over the many multiverses that exist, and while I own none of them, I can affect them sometimes and this is one of those times. There are no short cuts Harry, if you decide to do this you will have to work at it, I can only help you get the tools you must work to master them. So do you accept?"  
During this Harry had just stood gobsmacked, staring at her.  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" he said keeping his hand on his wand.  
"You can't, but you must make the choice"  
Harry thought it over,  
"I will work on this myself, I'm sorry I just can't trust you and your talk of power"  
The strange woman nodded.  
"As you wish then Harry, but I will leave the offer open, if you decide to take it just call my name and I will appear"  
With that she disappeared leaving a bemused Harry behind,  
"But you didn't tell me your name…."  
"My name is Louisa, sorry about that"  
Harry jumped at the voice coming from nowhere, and shook his head.  
"Right can I get some books on magical theory please room" as the hundreds of books appeared in the room he sighed, "This is going to take a while!" He started to take notes on the first book, when suddenly...  
"Damn I forgot about Luna!" Harry felt a shudder go down his spine at the thought of the young blondes fury. " Maybe I should take that training…" He thought to himself as his small snowy owl started tapping at the window.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL

During the time Luna and Harry had being dating, Harry would often dissappear. Luna understood that Harry had a lot of stress on him and often let him have his alone time, but this was different. She could not find the dark haired boy in any of his usual hiding places and Luna was exteremly worried after his outburst at brekfast that morning. Even Hermione and Ron hadn't seen him. The only thing she could think of now was to write a letter and hope that Hedwig could find the eleusive boy.  
Making her way to the Ravenclaw common room, she thought over the events that had happened so far this year. Harry had been under a lot of stress with the mysterious entry into the Triwizard Tournament, Being accused of dark magic, and also killing Cedric Diggory. It was no wonder he had finally lost it, she just hoped like crazy that Harry was safe.

Luna was so distracted when she arrived at the Ravenclaw tower that she got the answer to her entrance question incorrect and had to wait for Padma to arrive and get the answer correct before she could enter.  
"Are you okay Luna, that's the first time in four years you have answered incorreectly, not the Nargles is it? " Padma asked concerned for her friend

"I'm just worried about Harry, that's all. He ran off at breakfast, his rooms a bomb site and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh no, you poor dear must be worried sick. You sit down on the couch and I shall get you a cup of tea to help calm you a bit." Padma replied escorting the blonde to the couch.

"Acutally I was hoping to go up to my room and write him a letter."

"Then I shall bring you a quill and some parchment too. Would you like me to fetch an owl from the owlery for you?"

"Hedwig please. Thanks Padma, you are such a sweetheart.".

When Luna was settled on the couch with her parchment and tea, she began writing her letter to Harry.

" Harry,

I am extremely concerned about you, can you please write back so I know you are safe. Plase be safe, and don't be gone too long. I'm missing you already.

Lots of Love

Luna x"

That would have to do for now, she could write to him agin later if Hedwig managed to find him. Luna tied the message to Hedwigs leg and lifted her out the window.

"Good Luck Hedwig! Plaese let Harry be okay!" She relaxed back into the sofa and finshed her tea, eyes slowly drifting shut. The exhausted blonde had been asleep for no less than 30 minutes before being rudely awoken by a large BOOM! echoing around Ravenclaw tower.


	3. I don't need to be

So here it is chapter three:  
Please enjoy it and just so you know we do not own anything you see in this story except the OC's and the plot XD.

p.s I am not sure on the entrance age on the academy so I am making it 8 years old, Naruto fans will understand and there will be more on this is the next chapter XD.

sorry about the lateness people hope you enjoy

and sorry about any mistakes in spelling or grammer, my computer had to be rebooted and my word was uninstalled and since i didn't want to make you wait any longer i have been finishing it on wordpad.

A/N

Hey everybody! It's Lainey here. I AM SO SORRY! It is all my fault this chapter is so late, Louisa had it ready to go up weeks ago, but my chapter wasn't completed because I have a shit-tonne of work and reality sucks at the moment. Here is some wise words of wisdom…NEVER GROW UP! Oh well, I hope you enjoy

Lainey xxx

**AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN A BIT OF BACKGROUND LORE:**

Now even the Higher Beings on the worlds have rules, things like They cannot meddle in the mortal worlds directly and whoever drinks the last bit of milk has to buy the next carton or they shall never reveal who put the ram in the Ramalamadingdong. So the first rule is why fate uses her prophecies, which she writes on her **Prophesised 500** the newest version of her type writer.

Now even Gods can make mistakes and these Higher Beings are no exception. For example on Valentine's Day, all the Gods of love including Cupid and Venus all become that little bit more hyper from all the good feelings this day provokes.

So when Death realised that one Tom Riddle was trying and succeeding to run from him it was no wonder that in his blind rage he stole fates typewriter and wrote out a way for him to die, and it was no fault of the being paid to assign the prophecies to the seers that he did not realise that it was not one of fates own. And so now an unapproved prophecy was being sent to the one person that death knew would find a way to work it out, one Albus Dumbledore through Sybill Trelawney.  
Now in the week before Louisa met Harry Fate had been trying madly to fix what death had done and because of the first rule she could not just wipe it out of the mortal world, so the day before the meeting she called up one of her agents who could affect the many verses, in case one Louisa Crawford, who had been into both this and the verses she wanted to allow Harry into often. And so this is how and why the offer of training was extended to one Harry James Potter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry gently took the letter off Hedwig's leg and sat her on the perch that appeared and gave her some water and owl treats as he read the letter.

Harry,

I am extremely concerned about you, can you please write back so I know you are safe. Please be safe, and don't be gone too long. I'm missing you already.

Lots of Love

Luna x

He sighed and he realised that his tantrum had affected the one person he didn't want to hurt, his girlfriend Luna. He alone knew that the reputation she had was just part on a front she used to keep from getting hurt even more that she was, and while she did believe in and had showed him proof of her creatures she still over played her role allowing her to come off as loony and eccentric so she did not get hurt later on. Harry decided to finish this sheet of note before replying, to give himself time to think over what he could write in an apology; this decision would be the catalyst of a big change in his and Luna's world. In one verse he wrote back a short letter straight away and Luna, reassured went off to bed. In another Harry who was still angry sent back a short angry reply which resulted in the biggest fight that Hogwarts had ever seen when Harry emerged from the room, who knew that a broomstick could be used like that?.

But in this verse a worried Luna who still had not got a reply went racing off to find the source of the explosion that had rocked the tower sure that it involved Harry, since it seemed everything that happened in this school involved Harry in some way or another. Now fate, while not being able to directly interfere can still affect things, such as the fact that the nettle root the 1st years who were brewing an illegal potion used was staring to rot which caused the potion to explode and cover both the floor and the walls in failed potion. Now the first years were then engulfed in a cloud od smoke which spilled out into the hallway concealing the patch of potion that was outside the door. Now Luna who was sprinting towards the room, didn't notice this and slipped on the slippery floor and barrelled straight into the room and into the man sized caldron, knocking herself silly and having to be rescued by a now apocalyptic Snape and two terrified first years who took her to the hospital wing where she would not wake and find out what the potion had done to her for 10 days.

Meanwhile in the Room Harry was tiring of reading and after the 7th day of it gave in and called out  
"Louisa"

After a few seconds a glow appeared and formed into the girl from before.  
"Yes Harry?"

Harry stood and walked over to her.

"Is the offer of training still open?"

he mumbled and Louisa just grinned at him.

"Yes it is, you want to start now?"

At Harry's nod Louisa gripped his shoulder and with another flash of light they were gone, only to reappear in a forest. When he had got his breath back Harry turned to look at Louisa and asked where they were, only to cover his mouth at how young he sounded.

"what did you do to me?" he shouted, shaking in rage. Harry Potter was again 8 years old.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Startled by the large boom, Luna grabbed her wand and leapt of the couch. Slowly awakening from her sleep, it took her a while to adjust to her surroundings. She was shocked to notice a large cloud of smoke drifting down the stars from the girl's dormitories. Sensing danger Luna ran up the stair to find the door from a room of first years had been blown off and was now in shards all over the floor. "Girls are you okay in there?" She yelled out worried for the first years, the only response that could be heard was coughing coming from somewhere inside the menacing smoke cloud still flowing out of the dormitory.

A rush of panic flooded Luna, Casting a Lumos Charm she ran into the room, Wand raised in front, ready to attack. as she entered the doorway she called again, "Who's in here?" Again she got no response, but the coughing seemed to be getting louder. Luna took another step forward in the direction of the coughing, when all of a sudden she slipped in what seemed to be a spilt potion. She she slid towards the man size coldren at inhuman speeds and ended up inside it, covered in the gooey substence. She couldn't even move her mouth to call for help. Luna was stuck lying in a pile of goo, in a coldren in a room of smoke, paralysed, with only the sound of coughing keeping her company.

Just over a minute later, the smoke began to clear and the coughing died down. The silhouette of two small girls appeared in front of Luna. She could see the look of terror in their eyes.

"Oh no! That was not supposed to happen!"

"What do we do now? Take her to Madame Pomphery?"

"I think that would be a good idea." The taller girls leaned down closer to Luna, "We are so sorry Luna, we were reading about a mindreading spell and we wanted to try it, obviously something went wrong though." Luna recognised the girl as Charlotte, a first year who loved to learn, She was always coming to Luna for advice and information. Charlotte had even written an article on Gulping Plimpy for the Quibbler, and had asked to visit the Lovegood's during beak to try and fish for them. Luna guessed the other girl was Carly, another first year who always hung around with Charlotte. Surprisingly Carly was an excellent dueller, she was always practicing, and Luna expected good things from her in the future. Just the a fuming Snape strolled into the room almost frothing at the mouth.

Charlotte and Carly worked together to levitate Luna down to the hospital wing followed by snape who was almost catonic at the stupidity of the girls and explained to Madame Pomphery about the explosion and how Luna slipped on it. Both girls were lucky enough not to be covered in the potion, but Madame Pomphery wanted to keep an eye on them as they had been exposed to a large amount of smoke and a dangerous potion. The mediwitch scraped a small amount of the offending potion off Luna, and sealed it in a small vial to take to Professor Snape for some testing. The three young girls were to stay resting in the beds until she returned. Madame Pomphery had only just walked out the door when a large red flash of light appeared in the middle of the room. A beautiful woman with long brown hair, and glowing green eyes was left standing in the middle of the room facing Luna's bed.

"Hello Luna, I am Shannon. You need help and I am here to give it to you." With a flick of her wand Luna was sitting up, still knocked out. "Harry is in danger, but I am sure you could have guessed that. I will help train you and together we shall follow him and return him home safely." The girl then took a closer look at luna finally noticing that she was knocked out, "ooppps" she muttered setting an alarm to aleart her when luna woke up.

"Woooowww" was heard from Carly's bed

"Sorry I didn't realise we had spectators" Replied Shannon turning to face the two first years, her eyes flashed lilac, and a smile slowly formed on her face. "How would you two like to help us? You seem like your powers could be developed and would be helpful to Luna's mission."

Both girls nodded in eager acceptance. Shannon made a come hither movement with her finger and the two youngsters followed her to Luna's bedside. "now we can do nothing till our little objective here wakes up sooo." she handed the girls a small chystal. "this will heat up when she wakes please try and get here as soon as possible when that happens, okay?"  
as the girls nodded she smiled "good", and disappeared just as she came, in a large flash of red light.


End file.
